Every Heart Must Learn Endurance
by KilalaInara
Summary: The Young Justice team is getting a new member. She's shy but fierce and yet she holds more secrets than she even truly knows. Robin/DickxOC i own nothing but parts of my oc. dc is the owner of young justice and it's charactes
1. Silver Shrine Of A Virgin

July 19th

Outside, the weather was beautiful in Gotham. The sun was out and there were no dark clouds to indicate rain whatsoever. Family's were picnicking in the park or lounging on the beach.

But inside Wayne Manor in the room of the Boy Wonder, the weather was dark and gloomy. The curtains were shut and the door locked as Dick Grayson sat on his bed, holding two photographs in his hand, looking at them by candlelight. One was of him and his parents, standing in their acrobatic uniforms from the days back in the circus. He still had the costume locked away with his circus memorabilia. The other one was of him and his best friend, Alexandria Cramer. Sure Wally was his best friend now, but no one could ever replace her. They grew up together but he lost her the night he lost his parents. Even though Bruce Wayne took him in and raised him like a son, he missed Lexie so much. Today was to be her thirteenth birthday. For the first few years under Batman's wing, there was a gloomy presence that surrounded the young hero. Although he has made new friends, he would always remember her.

As he continued to sit and mourn the loss of those he loved so dearly, a voice was heard over the intercom, Alfred.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce requests your presence at Mount Justice with the other young hero's. He said he knows what day it is but it's in your best interest to go."

Sighing heavily, Dick placed the photographs down on his bed and blew out the candles before swiftly changing into his costume and headed down to the BatCave. There was a zeta-beam transporter that would take him to the new HQ.

"Recognized: Robin, B01."

The female computerized voice spoke as he passed through the hologramized door. Superboy and M'gann were so far the only ones there, mainly because they lived there.

"Robin, do you have any idea why we're all being called together?" The green skin-toned martian asked the expressionless Boy Wonder.

He didn't reply, only shook his head. A few minutes later Aqualad and Kid Flash arrived with Batman, Flash, Superman, Black Canary, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Wonder Woman who was holding a small black kitten in her arms.

"Hey are we gettin' a cat? 'Cause I'm more of a dog person myself." KF said, but Black Canary shook her head.

"No Kid, you're not getting a pet. This is Bastet and she's going to be your new teammate." Wally looked from his combat teacher to the cat before laughing.

"We're gonna get to have an animal for a teammate? That's a good one." he was cut off by his Uncle Barry glaring down at him.

"This is no ordinary cat. You'll see why in a second." Wonder Woman said as she held the cat up and looked directly into its face. "It's time now. Don't be afraid, I'm right here." She placed the cat on the ground beside her which gave her a small mew before beginning to shift and change form into a teenage girl, shocking the Young Justice gang.

She had long platinum blonde hair and wore a dark blue tight tube top with silver lining, with dark blue leather pants both having black cheetah print with a cheetah's face just above her stomach. Her boots were knee high black with three buckles and silver leopard pattern and silver fingerless elbow length gloves with blue tiger stripe pattern. Her mask was black with a blue outlining that shaped around her eyes but you could still see the blue-sea green color of her eyes. (im going to be putting her picture on my diviant art account with the link to it on my profile here. i'll let you know when i post it)

"Wow, she's cute." Wally whispered over to Robin and Kaldur before speeding over to the girl. "Hi there, names Kid Flash but you can call me Wally." he flirted.

Bastet's eyes widened and she quickly ducked behind Wonder Woman with a small squeak.

"Hey, what happened?" KF asked as he tried to approach the new girl again but she jumped away and hid behind Superman's cape.

Flash came up to Wally and gave him a big smack upside the head.

"Do you have to think that every girl you meet is someone to hit on? Cut it out already, you nimrod!"

Wonder Woman walked over to Superman and gave Bastet a hug.

"It's alright, dear. He's just a little eccentric, something you'll get used to in time. Now let me introduce you to your teammates." She took the girl by the hand and led her first over to Kaldur. "This is Kaldur'am, also known as Aqualad." Kaldur held out his hand to the shy girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bastet."

"And a pleasure to meet you as well...I've...studied all I can about Atlantis through r-reading and sometimes I dream of seeing it. F-from all the tales I've been told, it sounds beautiful."

"It truly is."

Bastet looked away as Flash came up beside her.

"Now moving on, you've already met my apprentice Kid Flash, he's also my nephew. If he tries hitting on you again, just give me a call and I'll kick his butt faster then you can say dumbass." Wally shrank back a bit as Flash gave him a weary look.

Flash stepped back so Wonder Woman could take his place and introduced M'gann next.

"This is J'hon's niece, M'gan."

"I'm so glad I'm not the only girl. It'll be nice to have someone else to talk to...who's a girl, I mean." The green martian stuttered as she held out her hand.

Bastet looked a bit nervous at first but she accepted the hand and moved on to a boy with the same logo on his shirt as Superman. She backed away a bit at the way he looked down at her.

"You need to follow Wonder Woman." Clark stated, refusing to make eye contact with Superboy.

Bastet looked at her new teammates before following Diana into a room where Batman and Robin entered a few minutes later.

"Alright what's going on Batman? Why'd you just pull me away, on today of all days no less! Couldn't this have waited?!" Robin asked but the Dark Knight shook his head.

"No. I know how today is for you but there's a reason why we introduced Bastet to you all today. Now go ahead and take off your mask."

Robin looked up at his mentor with surprised eyes. He had been forbidden to reveal his identity to anyone, including Wally yet he could show this stranger? But Batman had a reason for doing what he did, so slowly Robin took off his mask. Wonder Woman knelt down to Bastet's level and took her hand.

"Look closely at him, sweetheart." she whispered before standing.

Bastet looked at Dick's face for a few minutes before her own eyes widened as she started muttering.

"No...it's not possible...you...you're supposed to be dead...This isn't real...You're not real!" Her eyes started watering with tears as she began hyperventilating.

"Uh...what are you talking about? I'm not dead. How am I supposed to be dead?"

Bastet reached up and took off her mask to reveal herself to Dick.

"Because someone screamed 'The Grayson's are dead!' and I felt everything disappear from me that night. I thought I lost my best friend." she whispered as she cried silently, falling to her knees while Dick's eyes widened.

"L-Lexie? I-Is that really you?" Dick slowly reached out and knelt down to her. "How did you - How are you here? What happened to you?" he whispered as she dove into his arms wrapping her own around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I missed you...I missed you so much and I thought you were gone. I thought you left me forever." she whispered as Dick eagerly returned the hug, afraid to let go in fear that she might disappear again.

But something occurred to him. He looked up at Batman who was standing with Wonder Woman.

"You knew she was alive all this time and you didn't tell me?!" But Batman shook his head.

"She's only been with me at Wonder Woman's home for the past two years. Before that, we had no idea. Superman had chased a criminal into the forest on the outskirts of Gotham. Using his X-Ray vision to locate the criminal, he found Alexandria had already captured him. He came back to the Watchtower after taking the criminal to jail, he explained the situation. Black Canary and Wonder Woman were dispatched to find her. She's been apprenticed to them both ever since." He explained as Diana knelt down beside Lexie while Dick raised her head to dry her tears with his cape. "We weren't planning on explaining her to you and the others. We figured that would be something she could tell if she wanted when she was ready. Dick, she is the only person you can show your true face to and she will be living with us at the manor from now on because it will give her time to adjust to living with other people before the possibility of moving her here. Now, head back to the others for now but be back at the manor by nine." Batman said as Alex gave Wonder Woman a final hug.

"It's time, young one. But if you need me, I'm just a call away."

"Goodbye, Mother." Alex whispered back as Dick placed his mask back on and took his best friends hand.

"Don't worry, you'll like it here. It just might take some getting used to." He said as they left the room and headed back to the main hall.

"But…that boy who looks like, uh...Superman, I mean, he doesn't seem to like me all that much."

"Nah. He just takes some time getting used to. Don't worry too much about it. He tried to kill me, Kid Flash and Aqualad when we first met him but that was because he didn't know any better. See, he's a clone of Superman that was created in a lab within sixteen weeks by Cadmus. But he's Superboy so unless he asks, I wouldn't say anything about Superman while he's around." Dick warned as he opened the door to the main hall where the others were still talking.

The other Justice League members had already left.

"Hey there Bast, everything cool?" KF asked as M'gann noticed the two enter the room.

"Yeah…uh…everything's ok." She mumbled faintly but it was loud enough to be heard by all.

"Well why don't we head into the living room and we can all get to know each other…I mean only as much as you want to tell us." The Martian suggested.

"Uh…sure." She followed Robin and the others through the halls of the cave, pointing out the different rooms along the way.

Bast quickly memorized them all as they came through the kitchen which was connected to the living room. The group sat down on the long curved couch with Superboy on the far left end, M'gann, Wally, Kaldur, Robin, then Bast on the opposite end.

"Well…I guess…since I'm the new girl,…I'll start." She reached up and took off her mask, revealing her face to the others.

Wally's mouth dropped as he whispered 'wow'.

"My name's Alexandria Cramer but you can call me Lexie or Alex if you want…Uh.,.my powers aren't as great as say flying or super strength...I can communicate with animals and transform into any feline, though I don't really don't know how it happens...I do have heightened senses like certain animals. But that's about it. I've been apprenticed to Black Canary and Wonder Woman ever since they brought me to Wonder Woman's house two years ago and I never went anywhere else...This-well-this is my first time being outside in two years...Before that I lived in a small forest on the outskirts of Gotham. There isn't really much else I can say. I-I have no real parents as far as I know. I-If it's ok I'd rather not talk about it anymore…Can I learn some things about you guys…please?" She asked timidly.

Kid Flash gave her one of his wide grins.

"Sure Kittycat. I'll tell you anything you wanna know." Robin glanced at the mini speedster as Lexie chuckled nervously.

So one by one, each of the young hero's explained somewhat of what they could do…from M'gann's ability to link minds in a telepathic link to Kaldur's ability to use magic to help his powers over water and electricity. By the time everything was done and over it was getting to be late.

"Alright guys, I hate to be the one to break up all this fun but Lexie and I have to be heading out. Bats wants us both back at the Cave by ten and you know how he gets when it comes to being on time." Robin said as he and Lexie stood up.

The others bid them goodnight and Robin led her through the tower, to the main room and input her name into the zeta-tube system.

"Recognized: Bastet B05. Recognized: Robin B01." The robotic voice said as the two were engulfed in a bright light and stood in Wayne Manor within seconds where Alfred was waiting.

"Ah Master Richard, Miss Alexandria. Master Bruce has made me aware of the situation and I've set up your room down a few doors down from Master Richard. Tomorrow, Master Bruce will take you and Master Richard out to buy you some new things. But for now, the two of you need to get some sleep. Come, I'll show you to your room."

Alfred led Alex down a series of hallways with Dick by her side. He stopped in front of a set of large French doors and opened it.

"This is your room, Miss Alexandria. Master Richards room is just to your left. If you need anything, call either myself or Master Richard." Alfred gave a small bow and left, leaving Alex with Dick.

"well I guess this is where we'll turn in for the night. See ya in the morning." Dick turned to leave but Alex reached out and grasped his arm.

"Dick…please….stay with me tonight." She whispered.

Dick smiled immediately.

"You bet. Just let me get out of my costume. I'm pretty sure Bruce got you at least some started clothes. Check the dresser and closet. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dick disappeared out the doors, shutting them behind him to give Lexie some privacy.

She took a look around the room. It had an attached bathroom, king sized bed, a huge bearu, walk-in closet and a large window that over looked half the city and the other half the forest that she used to call home. She rummaged through the dresser and found a dark blue nightgown. Stripping herself from her costume, she put the gown on in time for Dick's knock on the door.

"Lexie, everything good?" he asked, opening the door by a sliver.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dick opened the door to reveal himself in black pj's.

"Remember when we used to do this as kids?" he asked as they both climbed into bed.

"Yep…" She threw herself into his arms again. "Promise me you'll never leave me again?" she asked.

"I promise…Nothing will ever make me leave you again…ever." He promised as he hugged her back and then lay down, still holding her hand. "Sleep well, Lexie. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He reassured.

"Thanks Dick." She whispered back as the two old friends fell asleep beside one another, just like the good old days.

Ok I decided to go back and rearrange and rethink somethings. One major thing I'd like to point out is ROBIN AND LEXIE ARE NOT IN LOVE YET!...They're just two friends who've found each other so forgive me if it seemed like I was trying to be creepy in the end because they slept in the same bed...They're thirteen people!

Also, the reason I gave a lengthy description about how she looked was mainly for her costume. I spent three days just coming up with the design and another two days to give it color.(yes i drew it and it will be posted to my deviantart account soon)

Everything else about her and such will be explained within the first season. If I gave everything away in the beginning, then what's the point of reading it, right?

SO I WANT NO FLAMES ABOUT LEXIE BEING MARY SUE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT(previous reviewers, i've taken your thoughts into consideration and have made the changes to help ease the troubles so i'm not directing this at you...)

Anyway, if you still are confused about some points about this story hold off on them in reviews because this isn't meant to be a quick answer story. There will be answers, I promise, but you have to have patience. Please? :)


	2. The Break of the Dreadful Night

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Young Justice...that all belongs to the creators of DC Comics and such! Bastet/Alexandria is my OC!**_

_**YOU ALL NEED TO GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 1 BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN REVISIED AND REWRITTEN! GO NOW!**_

July 22

During the few day's that she's been with the team, Alexandria seemed to get along will with the team. Although Wally was constantly trying to hit on her and M'gann, she's gotten used to his antics and he succeeds in making her laugh. Kaldur is still unsure how she'll handle missions because of her shy and timid nature even though Black Canary accured him that she could handle her own. Superboy keeps to himself for the most part and M'gann's even more thrilled about there being another girl on the team.

Currently, the Team sat in M'gann's Bioship heading to Isla Santa Prisca, located near the Caribbean Sea, where an illegal steroid known as Venom was being outsourced but the islands supply lines have been cut off.

The Team's mission was simple and covert: Find out what's happening and report back.

The Justice League would intervene if needed. Then Robin asked the one question everyone wanted to know.

"Who gets to lead?" Batman paused for a second before answering.

"Work that out amongst yourselves." Robin grinned as he sat in his seat.

Bastet thought back to what Black Canary told her before they left

*Flashback*

Black Canary pulled Bastet aside as the others started preparing for the journey.

"Remember Alex, trust in yourself and your team and remember what Diana and I taught you."

"Yes, Auntie. I won't let you down." The young one gave Black Canary one last hug before climbing aboard the ship where the organic seat strapped her in automatically as she sat down.

*Flashback End*

"Drop Zone A in thirty." M'gann noted as Kaldur unstrapped himself and pressed a button around his waist that changed his costume into a darker version.

Kaldur and Wally were given new suits with stealth mode technology built into them because their costume consisted of bright coloring. Bastet, Robin, and Superboy didn't need any because their contumes were already dark colored while M'gann could change her clothes at will via her mental commands. Aqualad dove through a hole in the ship into the sea below. Everyone else headed for Drop Zone B while awaiting status updates from Kaldur.

"Heat and motion sensors have been patched and data now runs repeatidly. Move in." he stated over the comm link.

Everyone stood as the chairs disappeared and lines came out. Wally pressed the bolt on his chest and his costume went into stealth mode while M'gann changed her clothes.

"C'mon Supey! Try out this new stealth tech." Wally encouraged but the clone just shook his head.

"No capes, no tights...no offense." he stated causing Bastet to chickle.

M'gann tried to make a flirty comment but ended up throwing her hood over her head in embarassment. Robin and Wally hooked their lines around their belts and waited.

"C'mon Kittycat, you can slide down with me. I'll keep you safe." Wally flirted so Rob punched him in the arm.

"Thanks but no thanks Wally...Cat's always land on their feet." She replied back shifting into a black panther.

"Heh, me-ow." Rob punched him again. "Dude, will you quit that?" Rob didn't answer as everyone left the ship.

Rob and KF let go of their lines as they touched the ground while Bastet used the trees to ease the landing. Miss Martian landed the Bioship while Superboy landed, shaking the earth.

"Ya know, creating an explosive creator isn't going to help us much!" Robin scolded as everyone revcovered themselves from Superboy's landing.

"Aqualad, our Drop B is a go." M'gann spoke into her comm.

"Roger that. Now begin heading north towards the factory. I'll track you through GPS and meet up ASAP. Aqualad out." As soon as the comm link cleared Bastet looked around.

"Uh...where'd Robin go?", she asked causing the others to jump a bit.

"You can talk?!" KF shouted with M'gann sushing him as a result. "Well of course I can talk...I learned to when I was two. But can we talk about this later. We've got a mission to do...So...where did Robin go cause I hear something?" she asked again.

"He's somewhere around here." Kid Flash answered.

Aqualad's voice came back on over the comm link.

"Kid, you and Superboy switch over to infer-red. Check to see if you're being tracked." Wally ducked down behind some bushes to the right of the group pulling down his goggles.

"I got a squad full of idiots incoming." Superboy stepped to the left and focused his eyes to see in infer-red.

"Looks like two squads...but...they'll meet each other before they find us."

As the group sighed in relief, the silence was broken by multiple gun shots going off, coming from different directions.

"I don't think super hearing is needed at this point." Kid Flash stated loudly over the noise.

"Swing wide and-"

Kid Flash interrupted Aqualad's sentence with something about finding Robin before taking off into the jungle.

"We need to silence that noise before back up shows." Bastet said.

The remaining three teens ran towards the two groups and began taking out the gunsmen, being careful of the bullets though there were some close calls. As they fought, Bastet caught Robin and Kid Flash's argument.

"What is wrong with you guys? Why didn't you take after me and disapear within the trees?!"

"Oh is that what you were doing? Cause it kinda helps when you tell us. We're not all mind readers, ya know!" It was during that opportunity that two goons were flung telepathically into a tree behind him by Miss Martian. "Well...I mean...I'm not."

A goon tried to jump Miss Martian from behind but was tackled down by Bastet in her lioness form before grabbing him by the hood and giving him some harsh shakes, then tossed him against a nearby tree that knocked him out on impact.

"We'd better get these goons tied up before they run away and call for more goons." she called as Aqualad had arrived and assisted in tying everyone up.

One group wore gang street clothes with a man wearing a mask as the leader. The others wore red hooded robes that Robin seemed to recognize.

"These guys belong to the Cult of Kobra. He must have come here and kicked the goons out which explains why normal supply lines are no longer operational." Robin stated with a triumphant smirk while Kid Flash just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, we get it. Kobra wanted botched followers, no more enigma. Let's hurry up and call Bats so we can be home before midnight." Bastet shifted back to her panther form, shaking her head.

"There's a problem here, KF. Kobra isn't suping up his cultists, he's stashing the steroids somehwere. Otherwise they'd most likely be as jacked up as Nacho Libre over there." she motioned to the big guy with the mask.

"Bast's right so we're not leaving until I know why this is all happening." Robin said as the speedster looked at him in disbelief.

"Until _you_ know why? So you're suddenly the leader now? Dude, you're a thirteen year old hacker who left us in the dark about your plan."

"Oh and you think you're so mature cause you're fifteen? You blew our cover at the first opportunity because you can't watch your going!" Boy Wonder argued back.

As the two continued to squabble, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Bastet conversed on their own.

"Superboy, don't you want to be the leader?" The green alien asked him but he shook his head.

"No...you?" She put up her hand with a definate 'no'.

"Not after what happened with the whole Mister Twister thing", she muttered but Superboy gave her an understanding smile.

"You did alright." he complimented, as the Martian's face went red with blush.

"What's a Mr Twister? Who's he?" Bast asked.

"We'll tell you when we get back from the mission." M'gann answered giving the cat girl a scratch behind the ears.

She purred instinctivly under the touch bu snapped her head to the left when she heard Nacho Libre converse with one of his men, but it was in Spanish so she couldn't understand. Yet Robin and Kid Flash still continued to argue.

"How can you be leader? You don't have any powers!" Kid yelled.

"Batman doesn't either!" Robin shouted back.

"Tch, you're not Batman!"

"'Tch'. Closest thing we've got!" Rob mocked.

The big man chose this time to chuckle at the scene.

"Such clever ninos. But that's only half the information. I can help you get into the factory using my ever so secret entrance." Miss Martian placed her fingers to her head and tried to probe his mind.

"He's right about there being a secret entrance...but..." Bast approached the man, growling with claws unseathed and fangs bared.

"Ah ah ah chica...Bane is not that easy." He responded as M'gann broke contact with a dissapointed sigh.

"Crap, he's reciting football scores in Spanish...This might take a while."

"It's not as hard as you might think. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bast growled putting her face just inches away from Bane's.

"But the enemy of an enemy could still be our enemy." Hearing a big black panther talk caused the man beside Bane to completly freak.

"AAAAHHH! EL DIABLO! EL DIABLO!"

"Siempre la boca!" Bane ordered as Bast roared loudly and more meanacingly at the man.

"I may not know much Spanish, but I am NOT the devil!" She roared at the man as he shrunk back as if trying to merge with the tree.

"Si, si." He whimpered.

"So ninos...what's it gonna be?" The Team looked at one another before making a decision.

"Alright but if you try anything stupid, my claws meet your throat. Got it?" The shifter threatened.

"Si, gato." he replied with an amused look.

Bane was set free and led the teens to a covercliff which overlooked the factory and warehouse. Robin pulled out his binoculars and took a look below.

"There is a buy going down but that has to mean that the mystery supplier is the buyer as well. We should go and get some answers." He said as Bane grunted behind them, moving away a huge boulder from the entrance to an inground tunnel.

"You're answers are this way." He headed inside with the Team following.

"So now we're supposed to be taking orders from El Luchador?" Robin gave Kid Flash a punch for the comment. "Dude..."

Bane led the others to an entryway down at the loading docks. Freight crates were being lifted and brought out to the loading bay.

"So there's our massive shipment but that's all new Venom. They're not bothering with these other shipments." Bast whispered. "What do you think Ro-"

Robin had dissapeared again.

"Has that little bugger dont and got himself caught already?" Bane grumbled.

"No that's just what he does." Aqualad replied.

"No problem. I'll go get intell before the Boy Wonder even returns." Kid Flash sped off before anyone could protest against it.

"What a great chain of command you've got here, chico." The masked man commented sarcastically.

"There a helicopter approaching." Superboy warned and sure enough an army chopper landed.

Miss Martian camoflauged herself and flew out carefully, awaiting the buyer. When she got the chance, she opened a small link.

**'Aqualad, I'm sending you a telepathic image of the mystery buyer now.'** She sent the image of a well built man wearing a blue t-shirt, a hockey mask over his face and had bright blond hair.

"The buyer is Sportsmaster!" Aqualad identified.

"So what do we do now?" Bast asked, though not knowing who Sportsmaster was.

"We need to stop that transaction from taking place."

Bane smiled at Aqualad's thought and took it to heart as he leapt over the ledge of the overpass, taking out two cultists. Aqualad, Superboy and Bastet had no choice after that but to follow suit. More cultists joined the fight with a creature that looked similar to what happened to Desmund at Cadmus a few weeks back.

"Miss Martian, link us up!" Aqualad called as he blocked away bullets.

'Everyone here?' she asked.

'Yeah...' Superboy grumbled in annoyance as he pulled himself from some rubble.

'You got it, sexy.' KF flirted.

'I'm set.' Bast responded as she changed to a jaguar and knocked some cultists away.

'Robin, are you ready?' Aqualad asked.

'Busy now!' The Boy Wonder responded.

As more cultists appeared, it was clear to the young hero's that they were outnumbered.

'We need to retreat! Now! Kid, open a path for us!'

Kid Flash followed Aqualad's order and knocked away a clear path of goons as everyone headed for the secret entrance that they came out of. The giant creature and a number of cultists followed behind, slightly gaining.

"Superboy, knock down the supportbeams!" Aqualad called as the clone followed behind.

The collapse of the beams created a cave in effectivly separating the cultists from the hero's. Once there were sure they were safe, they all sat down for a breather. Aqualad broke open some red glowsticks for light. Bast shifted back to normal and saw Robin sitting a way's off.

"How could my first mission as leader turn into such a disaster?" he murmered.

Bast placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"It's ok, Robin. Not every mission we go on is going to turn out the way we want."

"Alexandria's right. When it comes to being a hero, you are the most experienced one out of us all, but that's because when you're with Batman, you already know your role so no words need be exchanged." Robin sighed at Aqualad's words.

"You're right, Kaldur...you should be the leader." Wally tried to protest.

"Oh come on! I can-"

"Wally, think about it...He...he's the logical choice." Lexie added and the speedster sighed in defeat.

"Then I accept this democratic decision until you feel ready to take over. It is your destiny to be the leader someday." Kaldur reassured the thirteen year old who smiled. "Now we just have to stop that buy from going down." The Team headed down the tunnel where Robin had explained that the serum from Blockbuster in Cadmus had been enhanced by Kobra's Venom to create a more permenant steriod.

They had just reached the entrance again when they were stopped by Bane.

"Freeze, little ones cause I'm feeling quite explosive." Bast looked up to see a few black C4 boxes stuck to the dirt ceiling with the trigger in the brute's hand.

"You traitor!" she growled and shifted to her tiger form.

"It's not that hard to figure out. I simply used you where you would take out my enemy or be destroyed in the process of tiring them out. By then, I know that the Justice League would come here to avenge their little sidekicks."

'Kid, get yourself a running start.' KF backed away slowly into the darkness as Bane continued his monologue.

"Either way, I get my factory back and Santa Prisca becomes mine once more." As he set to push the trigger, Kid sped past and snatched it out of his hand who looked down in surprise.

Bane looked down in surprise.

"And were you planning to accomplish that with this trigger box thingy?" He teased as he held up the box for Bane to see.

He growled in frustration and lunged for Kid onl to be tackled by Bast, pinning him down roughly.

"Easy Kittycat, we don't want his blood on your pretty head, do we?" Wally asked.

"I warned him that if he tried anything funny, my claws would spill his blood anyway." she growled as her teeth got closer to Bane's neck.

"Bastet! No." She looked back at her now leader who gave her a stern look but gave a nod for her to let him up.

The second she did, M'gann picked him up and Superboy stepped forward.

"About time..." he brought his fist back. "..drop him." M'gann gladly let down the big brute as Superboy socked him do hard, it knocked Bane out.

Robin tied him up and they continued on their way through the jungle to the landing bay where the helicopter was getting ready to take off.

"Hurry. You all know the plan." Aqualad took care of Mammoth while Superboy would distract Sportsmaster long enough for Miss Martian to get one of those explosive boxes aboard the helicoptor. Bastet would take down Kobra's loyal henchwoman, Shimmer, while Robin got Kobra himself.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Shimmer taunted as the tiger approached her.

"Apparently it tried dragging you in but only managed to get half your hair." Bast hissed as she linged for the servant.

Shimmer backflipped and tried to throw a kick but Bast latched onto her leg. Shimmer struggled to free herself but that only made Bast hold on tighter.

"Let me go, you stupid animal!" she demanded as she continued to struggle, blood now dripping down from the wouds created from the bite.

Angered by the comment, Bast swung Shimmer around smacking her against the nearby metal shipping crates until she fell unconcious.

"Don't ever call me a stupid animal again." she threatedes, spitting out the girl's blood onto her face.

She turned her concentration to Kobra who had his foot stomped on Robin's chest.

"I'm surrounded by gnats!" The cult leader growled as the helicopter exploded.

"Get off of him!" Bast yelled, knocking Kobra off Robin who took a breath before backflipping away to the others who had now gathered.

Kobra kicked the tiger off and stood, assessing the situation.

"Some other time, perhaps." he said and stepped backwards into the jungle.

"NO!" Bast pounced through the trees where Kobra vanished through but saw nothing. "Get back here, you snake!" she roared angerly, her pupils narrowing dangerously.

But the villan did not heed the call and she roared again in frustration.

"RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH !" Birds in nearby trees suddenly scattered and flew off, frightened.

"Geeze, remind me never to make Lexie mad." Wally whispered.

As Bast stepped back throught the trees, she shifted back with a saddened look.

"I...I lost him...I'm...I'm so sorry..." The girl looked ready to burst into tears as she dropped her gaze to the ground as she apologized.

M'gann came up and gave her a hug.

"It's ok, Lexie. You don't have to get the bad guys everytime, right guys?" she turned to the boys who nodded their heads in agreement.

"But Mother and Auntie Dinah always tell me, 'Never lose sight of your opponent'."

"True, but it is like you said before. Not every mission we go on will work out as planned." Aqualad stated, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

She smiled up at her leader.

"We really did make a great choice in picking you as the leader." She said.

Both Robin and Wally came up and gave Kaldur a pat on the back.

"Yeah we did!" KF agreed.

"And being leader automatically holds you as the perfect candidate for explaining this mess to Batman!" Robin laughed as he gestured to the now burning warehouse.

The Atlantian sighed heavily knowing full well that he was going to be the one that Batman would scold the most as leader. Miss Martian brought in the Bioship and the team headed back to Mt. Justice where Batman was waiting.

"Go change and report right back here." He ordered.

The Team did so and then described in detail what happened on Santa Prisca. When they finished, Batman began the harsh scolding.

"I sent you on a simple recon mission to observe and report. Tomorrow you will each recieve a written evaluation naming off your many mistakes." The Team winced at his words and harsh tone. "However...you did a good job. No plan of action goes through a mission exactly as it's written. How it's handled within the situation and who you choose as leader is what counts for character. You're dismissed. Baster, stay back. We need to talk."

Everyone else cleared out of the briefing room, through Robin was a little more than hesitant because he knew how harsh Bruce could be but Wally dragged him away.

"Yes, sir?" she questioned in a quiet voice, feeling like she was going to be yelled at for letting Kobra get away.

"You cannot let the fact that the enemy escaped hang over your head like a weight. Yes, it was a small mistake but this was your first mission and all except Miss Martian and Superboy have experience with villans. I didn't expect you to be so determined in catching someone as slippery as Kobra or even threatening Bane. That man could snap you like a twig even in your strongest form. What you did took a lot of courage...Though it was also very foolish."

"I just...wanted to prove that I can handle myself now...That...I'm not the shy little stray picked up two years ago...After letting Kobra get away, I...I thought I messed up my chance."

Batman stepped closer to the girl and led her to the zetatubes.

"No, you didn't." He activated the tubes and transported them back to Wayne Manor.

"But for now, head back to your room and get some sleep. I'll have Alfred come wake you later." He ruffled Lexie's hair before she headed through the hallyways back to her room where she collapsed on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chasing Tomorrow

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Young Justice...that all belongs to the creators of DC Comics and such! Bastet/Alexandria is my OC!**_

_**YOU ALL NEED TO GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 1 BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN REVISIED AND REWRITTEN! GO NOW!**_

August 8th

1 1/2 Weeks Later

The Team was starting to bond really well with each other. Lexie and M'gann started to become a little like sisters and began hanging out at Mt. Justice quite often. Most of the time she hung out with Dick at the manor if he wasn't busy, but she tried to branch out and spend time with the others. She and Superboy started becoming friends though they didn't really say much to one another and kept at a distance. Kaldur kept an open mind about Lexie, especially when it came to missions. Behind her mask she would be tough, assertive, and practically fearless as a tiger hunting her prey or protecting her young. Away from her mask, she was shy and timid.

Currently everyone was at the Cave, uniformed and waiting for training. Superboy was the only one not present as he went to Metropolis. To pass the time, the Team played rounds of virtual air hockey. Lexie and M'gann had never tried it before so the gang taught the girls how to play. They got the hang of it after a few tries and then watched the boys play. Kaldur and Wally had just finished a game when Superboy zetabeamed back to the cave, his expression spoke annoyance and anger.

"Hi there, Superboy. How was your time in Metropolis?" M'gann asked quietly but the clone just stormed through the virtual hockey arena causing it to dissapear.

A feminine cough got everyone's attention.

"Are you all ready to train?" Black Canary entered the room with Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'ohn!" M'gann greeted the two as she ran to her uncle's arms.

"Auntie Dinah!" Bastet practically flew into Black Canary's arms with joy and glee.

"Alex, I hope everything is going well."

"Yes Auntie. The others have been good to me and I've been learning as I go along." Canary placed a kiss on the young girl's forehead and led her to the center of the floor as it lit up, ready to training.

"I feel that to be your combat teacher is truly an honor. A lot will be tossed in your direction that I've learned from my past teachers-" She took off her denim blue jacket, wincing when it passed over her left arm.

She clutched the bandaged area with a small hiss before continuing.

"-as well as past scars."

"What happened?" M'gann asked, genuinly concerned for her teacher.

"It's what comes with the job. Now when it comes to combat, it's about channeling your anger in acting while never reacting. How about a sparring partner...Bastet, come join me." Nervously, Bastet stood a few feet away from Black Canary. "Only hand to hand, no shifting." Lexie shifted timidly as she took a stance. "Begin."

Bast lunged first, going for Canary's feet. Canary jumped to evade the attack and snagged Bast by the upper arm and tossed her up before pinning her stomach down with an arm behind her back. The floor flashed an X with Bastet's name and stats with the words 'FAIL' in big red letters.

"Nice try, going for the legs first to knock your opponent off balance but your moves are hesitant and predictable. You and I will need to work on this later...But for now, I need another partner." Kid Flash raised his hand as he finished off a banana.

"Me, please. And how about I show you some moves I learned from my past." He flirted, taking a stance in front of Canary.

She let out the first punch that he successfully blocked but she dropped to her feet quickly and swiped his out from under the Jr speedster, knocking him flat on his back. The screen flashed an X with Kid's stats and a 'FAIL' beneath him. Canary reached down and helped Wally to his feet.

"It was a good block but was anyone watching as the reason to his defeat?" Robin smiled all too eagerly.

"Oh, oh...He hit on teacher and got served?" Wally looked over at his friend in disbelief.

"DUDE?!" But Black Canary shook her head.

"Not quite. He allowed me to put the battle on my terms." Superboy scoffed behind her.

"Oh please, with my powers I'm always the one to bring the battle to my terms. I was built to be a living, breathing weapon and I'm wasting my time here." Dinah smirked.

"Then prove it." she challenged.

Annoyed that he had to do something so trivial, Superboy took his place opposite the teacher. He moved first int he attack but Dinah was more than ready and brought him down on his back in two moves, giving him a 'FAIL'. Robin laughed aloud and Kaldur gave him a nudge in the side to keep quiet. Lexie cracked a smile but only a small one though she was laughing on the inside. Growling in frustration and anger, Superboy stood again.

"Nice, your angry and now you need to-" She was cut off by Superboy attacking again.

Just like before, she blocked and flipped him onto his back int two moves. Robin laughed again, this time muffling himself with his hands. Superboy picked himself back up with an angry scowl. Lexie ducked behind Robin and Kaldur at the sight of his expression in fear that he might get really, really angry.

"What's the matter, Baster?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm-I'm afraid t-that he'll start yelling." She whimpered, having remembered her very few previous encounters of Superman's anger at Diana for something.

Robin pulled her close reassuringly as Batman's face came up on the Cave's holoscreen.

"Listen up team. A menace began attacking in Gotham with the ability to replicate powers and although the approach of the attack was unknown it took eight Justice League members to bring him down in six hours. After his defeat, the andriod responsible was desmembered and seperated." Many faces expressed shock.

"Does that mean T. 's behind it?" Robin asked with hope but Black Canary shook her head.

"Close, but not quite." J'ohnn stepped up beside the teacher.

"Batman believes the androis bears the signature of...Professor Ivo..." The young team's expressions continued to drop, except Lexie because she didn't know who the Professor or T. were.

"How is that possible? Ivo's dead,...isn't he?" A qualad asked with astonishment.

"That's what we had previously thought...or at least hoped." Dinah added with a saddened expression.

Batman continued with his briefing.

"The android's parts have be placed in two steel armored cargo trucks that will be heading out to two seperate STAR Labs for analyzation, Boston and Manhattan. Two additional trucks will be deployed in each party as decoy's in case whoever's behind this will try to come and gather the parts. Your mission is to make sure these parts get to the Labs. Robin, Bastet and Superboy, you'll be sent out with the trucks headed for Boston. Miss Martian, Aqualad and Kid Flash, you'll go with the trucks bound for Manhattan. Superman and myself will meet you at the departure location at these coordinates." The screen dissapeared as the meet point location was posted. Then everyone started splitting up to prepare.

Before Superboy could run off, Black Canary stopped him.

"When you feel ready enough, I'll be here." She said simply. "Alex, with me please." Bastet followed her mentor through the halls of the cave until they came to her spare room in the cave.

"I know your comfortable using your shifting powers but you also should try to build up your hand to hand. There may come a time when your powers won't be of much use and you need to be ready when that time comes." Bast's head hung low.

"Yes, Auntie." Dinah brought her 'niece' into a hug and the two said nothing as they stood there until Dinah broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Now get ready and come to the briefing room." She left the room to allow Lexie the privacy to change.

However, she just put on jeans and a red hoodie over her costume, kept the boots on and her gloves, but placed her mask in the front pouch. She pulled her hair back in a low pontail and headed back for the briefing room where everyone else was dressed in their civillian clothes.

"Let's move out." Aqualad determined.

The team was brought to the departure point where there was a motorcycle waiting for each member. After getting their commlinks, they got their helmets and headed out with their respected parties. The journey was quiet until Robin broke the silence.

"Something on your mind, Superboy?"

"How dare Canary tell me how to fight. I mean seriously, where does she get off teaching combat to someone who was literally bred to be a weapon?" He demanded angerly.

"Teaching is something we learn on the job." Robin answered, thinking back to his own experiences and lessons learned from past missions.

"Auntie Dinah learned t-that differently from us...and so did the o-other members of the Justice League...including S-Superman, because they d-didn't have someone to mentor them about these things." Lexie responded back feebily through her comm.

"And how do you know all this?" The clone shot back.

"I-I lived with Wonder Woman and trained with her and Auntie Dinah for two y-years before coming here and joining you guys." Superboy said nothing, only sped his motorcycle past Robin and Bast. "I s-shouldn't have s-said anything...right?" she whispered sadly.

"It's ok, Lexie. He has to learn sooner or later. Personally I prefer the sooner over the later part." Robin flashed her a smile that she returned but their small moment was interrupted by the movement of metal.

Dozens of black and green robot monkeys began attacking one of the armored trucks.

"Oh that's totally Ivo! Robot monkey's are definatly his sense of twisted style." Robin stated as he chuckled while Superboy growled in much annoyance.

"I hate monkeys." He growled as the mini robots began attacking and Lexie placed on her mask quickly.

"Guys, switch your cycles to Battle Mode." Robin suggested.

"Don't need it." Was Superboy's only reply as he leapt from his ride, sending it spiriling out of control and smashing into Robin and Lexie's head on.

Luckily, Robin used one of his grappling hooks and Lexie shifted into a cheetah before anything bad happened. Coming up beside the truck, Lexie leapt up and shifted to a sabor tooth tiger mid air, digging her claws into the metal top. She batted and swiped at the little things, trying to keep them from getting inside while Robin and Superboy started destroying them. But the monkeys kept coming, making it difficult for the young hero's to protect the andriod parts and keep themselves atop the speeding truck. Once the robots got inside, they blew the tires causing the car to veer violently to the side as the driver lost control. The men inside made a jump for the nearby cornfield while Robin grabbed the driver. Superboy had fallen off after taking a shot of a monkey's lazers to his eyes causing temporary blindness. Lexie grabbed one of the men who couldn't jump out and leapt to safety with him as the truck crashed into a ditch and exploded. Luckily, no one was hurt too bad.

"Robin to Aqualad, the cargo's been attacked and snatched."

"Same here." Angry that he just lost to a bunch of monkey robots, Superboy began chasing after them with his huge distance leaps.

"Wait, Superboy!" Lexie called out but the clone ignored her.

Aqualad tried to get him to wait for the others to help but he wanted no help and threw his commlink to the ground.

"Great now we've lost the android parts AND Superboy. Just flippin great." Wally groaned.

"What I'm curious to know is how did these robots know which of the two trucks to go after. We would've heard from the other trucks if they were attacked." Aqualad wondered aloud.

"Well let's see what our 'prisoner' can tell us." Robin said, pulling out a cable and attaching it to an only partially destroyed monkey. "I've got it here. The parts have GPS installed and I'll be able to track them with this monkey I captures." He pressed a few buttons. "They seem to be heading towards Gotham." Lexie came up beside Robin as her normal form and looked down at his holo computer.

"Alright, I'm sending Kid ahead to meet up with you and Bastet. Miss Martian and I will get there as soon as possible."Aqualad gave the command.

Groaning Robin pressed a button on his watcha nd went in the direction of his motorcycle with Lexie beside him.

"This is a disaster...heavy on the dis." He stated before looking at his friend. "When did you change?"

"I never took my costume off. It's specially designed to merge with me and stay intact when I change. I just put normal clothes on over them, putting my mask in a pocket." She explained as the motorcycle came up.

It looked to be a mini of the origional. Rob popped a compartment in the front of the seat and inside was a spare costume. Quickly, Lexie turned around and hummed to herself to give the Boy Wonder some privacy as he changed though he was done in seconds. Robin sat down but realized their wasn't enouugh room for two people.

"Don't worry Robin. I believe I can remedy this situation." Lexie said, shifting into a black cat and jumped into the open compartment.

"You sure you'll be okay there?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, just don't make too many extreamly sharp turns or bumps and I'll be fine. Now let's go before something happens to Superboy." Lexie shrunk into the compartment as low as she could go as Robin took off down the road heading for Gotham at top speed.

Kid Flash caught up with them within thirty minutes, also changed in his costume.

"I see you changed." Robin commented.

"Yeah, I feel all exposed being in civies. Where's Bastet?" Robin looked down as Bastet poked her head up just enough to show KF. "Oh, hey there Kittycat...So are the parts still en route to Gotham?" Robin pulled up the mini map on the holocomputer of the cycle.

"That's where they seem to be heading but then they doutured...hang on...holy crap, their not at my school. Robin to Aqualad, sending you coordinates of the location where the parts have converged." There was a pause for a few seconds before Aqualad responded.

"Recieved." Robin led Kid Flash to a school called Gotham Academy and parked in the parking lot.

Lexie jumped out of the hole and shifted back to normal as the three teens made their way around back. There were huge holes in the walls of the gymnasium where they found Superboy battling a bigger android. Up in the bleachers sat a short little man with a few monkey robots around him.

"That's Ivo." Robin determined as they all ran to help Superboy.

"Access Superman." The robot monotoned and used the super strenght of Superman to punch Superboy away. "Access Flash." He grabbed Robin by the arms and spun around fast a few times before releasing him into the rafters.

Bast pounced in saber toothed tiger form landing on the android's back with her claws. She managed to bite him in the shoulder before he used another power as Robin threw some Batarrangs.

"Access Martian Manhunter." The android density shifted causing her to fall through and hit the ground hard as the Batarrangs passed through him.

"For all battles, Amazo would study your moves and copy them on the spot but you're all just an embarassment to the League." Ivo taunted as Amazo kicked Bastet away into a wall.

He then used the Canary Cry to throw Kid Flash off balance before grabbing him and holding him in a death tight bear hug.

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo density shifted again as an arrow soared through his invisible form dropping Kid in the process.

Robin ran to the kid while Bastet ran to Superboy.

"Are you alright?" She asked, nudging him to his feet.

"Yeah..." He glanced up at Amaze before shifting his gaze to Ivo.

His eyes widened as his brain clicked with an idea.

"So what if you have the powers of the whole League? I'm already full of anger! Do y

ou wanna see how I use it?!" He roared as he leapt to Ivo whose monkey bots got him out of the way in time.

"Ah! Amazo, defend your creator! Priority Alpha!" The little scientist called and the others immediatly caught wind of Superboy's plan.

"Hey guys, wanna play keep away?" Robin asked playfully as he attacked a monkey carrying Ivo.

"Me, please!" Wally yelled as he sped to the Professor and kicked him into the bleachers as Amazo started attacking the theens that were trying to hurt his master.

"My turn!" Bast called as she shifted to a panther and headed for Ivo.

"Access Black Canary." Amazo monotoned as he shot a Canary Cry straight for Lexie, hitting her dead on.

"Bastet!" KF called as some remains of the bleachers came crashing down on top of her.

"You're dead!" Superboy roared as Robin threw more Batarrangs.

Amazo used density shifting again to avoid the Batarrangs and Superboy's punch. But he became physical again too soon and Superboy's fist now appeared straight through the android's head. Amazo stopped all movement and Superboy rupped his fist back, beheading the killer android. He fell to the floor with a loud 'clank'. Robin rushed over and took out some tools.

"Guys, help me seperate him, quickly!" The side doors of the gym opened and in rushed Aqualad and Miss Martian.

"Uh dude, he doesn't have a head. I'm pretty sure we're in the clear here." Wally stated.

"We can't risk it." Kid and Aqualad leant their assistance as M'gann and Superboy looked around.

"Uh, where's Ivo?" The others stopped what they were doind and looked around as well.

"He's gone." Aqualad murmered before returning back to dissassembling the android.

"But, where's Bastet?" M'gann asked.

Superboy's eyes widened as he remembered what happened. He ran over to the pule of bleacher rubble and began tossing it away hastily. M'gann used her powers to help and soon they uncovered the unconcious form of Bastet.

"Oh no! Lexie!" M'gann's cries of worry attracted the attention of the other boys.

Superboy carefully lifted her bridal style in his arms and stepped out of the pile. She had a few scratches along her neck and arms but nothing too bad. Robin looked scared as Superboy brought her over.

"Is she ok?" Aqualad checked her over.

"I believe she will be fine Robin, merely knocked unconcious. M'gann can you detect if she has any internal injuries?" Miss Martian knelt down beside her friend and placed a hand on Lexie's forehead.

Her eyes glowed white for a few seconds then returned to normal.

"She's ok. I didn't sense anything life threatening and she has a steady pulse. Look, I think she's coming to now!" True enough, Lexie sturred and opened her eyes.

"Wha-What happened?" She tried to stand but wobbled a bit so Wally helped her to stand.

"Slowly now, Kittycat. You got knocked around by Amazo before getting buried." Bast groaned as she held her head in her hand.

"Then did we defeat him?" Robin nodded as he finished pulling the robot apart.

"Yeah, he's done but, Ivo got away. We need to contact the two trucks and have them come get these parts." Aqualad arranged the transportation and within the hour, the parts were shipped off to their origional destinations of STAR Labs.

Once they were assured that everything was set, they went back to Mt Justice where Batman was waiting with Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Black Canary. After the debriefing, Aqualad waited for Batman to speak.

"You did what was necessary." He responded.

"The capturing of Professor Ivo will be a top League priority. We will find him." Canary reassured the group.

"However, we understand that you had other complications on this mission." J'ohnn hinted and everyone looked slightly over at Superboy who looked away ashamed about his actions.

"Every job has it's problems. The way you come to deal with them has given the League a good impression." Batman complimented and Superboy raised his head in hope.

"The whole League?"

"In time. Kryptonian's are extreamly hard headed as you very well know. Not every problem can be handled alone which is why we created the Justice League so that help can be divided to those who need it." The caped crusader explained as Superboy gave a hopeful smile in light of that statement.

"Yeah, except we would never be able to aske for help." Robin stated in slight anger, pulling out the arrow that was shot during the battle. "Do you recognize it? How can you still not trust us?" Green Arrow looked at the arrow before pulling out one of his own, showing the different structure of arrowheads. "But if that's not your arrow, then-"

"Speedy's looking out for us." KF cut him off with glee as he sped forward and snatched the arrow. "Sweet, a souvineir!"

"Alright, everyone head home." Robin and Bastet were the first of the zetatubes and zapped back to Wayne Manor.

"Well I'm gonna head off to bed. Night, Lexie." Robin gave her a friendly hug before beading down the hallways.

"Sleep well, Dick!" she called back.

'Maybe I should go for a walk.' she thought and snuck out an open window, silently scailing the gate and patroling the rooftops for a small walk about. At about two in the morning, she decided that it would be better to head back when her ears caught movement and her nose an unfamiliar scent. She ran across the rooftops in an attempt to see if the mysterious figure was following her. Learning it was, she ducked into the shadows as a small black cat. As the figure got closer, she shifted to her panther form and pounced, catching the figure off guard and sinking her teeth into their shoulder, but not very deep.

"OW! WHAT THE-" It was a guy. He had short auburn colored hair, a black and red short sleeved v-neck shirt, black pants, black gloves and a pointed black mask.

"Who are you why were you following me?" she growled angerly, loosening her bite a bit so she could talk but not fully enough to let him go.

"Well for starters, I was trying to make sure you wern't an enemy. I've never seen you around here before so you're suspicious." The guy answered as he tried to move his hand that clutched his bow but a massive black paw was pinning it down.

"Then maybe I should take you to Batman or Black Canary. They'll know what to do with you."

"If you know them, then do you know my ex-partner, Green Arrow?" Bastet let go of the guy's shoulder and stepped off him.

"You're Speedy? Auntie Dinah talked about you sometimes. Something was said about you being Green Arrow's protege. She promised me that I'd meet you someday...though something tells me that this was not what she had in mind."

"Auntie Dinah? Who are you? Black Canary never mentioned having a niece." Speedy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Bastet shifted back to a normal girl shocking the ex-sidekick a bit.

"I'm Bastet and she doesn't really have a niece. She's just someone I see as an Aunt." Speedy snorted as he stood slowly, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"You think of her as an Aunt?"

"Yeah. Black Canary is like my aunt and Wonder Woman is like my mother. I've spent the last two years of my life being trained by them at Wonder Woman's house." Speedy looked over in her direction at her answer. "Please let me help you with that."

Speedy pulled out some bandages from his quiver and handed them to the girl.

"So what are you doing here if the League's been keeping you on such a short leash?" He asked, spitting 'League's' from his mouth with much bitterness.

"Batman and the others felt I was ready to be a part of the team they created of the young hero's." She answered as she finished wrapping his shoulder.

"Yeah I know all about that. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad tried to get me to join but I want nothing to do with it." He spat angerly but calmed down when he saw the young girl's scared expression.

The two talked for almost twenty minutes longer about Speedy leaving and such.

"Sorry again about your shoulder." She apologized.

"I'll live. Take care Bastet...and it's Red Arrow now." The red head archer gave her a wave and she sprinted back to Wayne Manor and climbed back in through the window silently. Luckily Bruce, Dick and Alfred had already gone to bed so she snuck into her room and collapsed on her bed, not even bothering to take off her costume.


End file.
